Evangelion: You Will (Not) Understand
by kuze nagisa
Summary: My own visions of Evangelion: 3.0, original story, not based from the preview of 3.0 at the end of 2.0, although there'll be some elements from there included in this story and few shout-out to the original story.


You Will (not) Understand.

**Prologue: Awakening**

Ruins of Tokyo 3 near the seashore, Dawn of December 28th, 2015

A boy stands on a headless angel statue, his white hair and illuminating pair of red eyes stares to the endless sea of red water.

"So, how was it? The Adam's Vessel, Evangelion Unit-01?". He starts to speak, with sarcasm on his tone. A monolith appears and speaks to him.

"It's been awhile after the incident. Why did you keep asking? The Adam's Vessel is no longer in our control. Ikari is now the one who controls everything."

The boy seems amused. "And you decided to abandon me with these people? They're not seems to be very happy about it."

"We knew that, we want you to observe Ikari while he rewrites the Dead Sea Scrolls. We have to know if he's still on our side."

"And the Mark-06? You said that was the key to the Instrumentality?"

"Mark-06 has no longer have a role in the new scenario."

"So you left that thing to rot at the cage? You guys seriously wasting your money and time to build that."

The monolith starts to raise his tone. "It was not our fault. The Third Boy, Ikari's son is the one who needs to be blamed for this. Unit-01's awakened and the Near-Third Impact is not in our plan. Wether is was an accident or it was scripted by Ikari, we still don't know. That is why we need you to stay with them. Observe them and tell us everything you know about Ikari."

The boy only smiled. "You guys are seriously persistents. From what i know, he build new Evangelions. The first one is Evangelion Mark.08, while the other, a special one, that i still dont know. Since none of the Angels appears lately, do you think he has his own plan?"

"Evangelion Mark.08 is already constructed before the awakening of Unit-01 under our observation. And the other Evangelion, where did you hear that from?"

"Agent Kaji Ryouji. He is the agent that you were send to spy on Ikari, right? The one who you no longer trust."

"Agent Kaji is not dependable, but his intelligence is approved. How about the Fourth Girl?"

"Still held in confinement under the command of Ikari. It seems that Commander Ikari will tak with her this afternoon, about something."

"We shall clarify that. We were grateful for your information. Remember your mission, don't turn against us or you'll suffer the consequences." The Monolith disappears.

The sun appears from the east, marking the start of a new day. The light bathes him, as he closed his eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Everything is under control of the God. Am i right? Yui-san?"

Distances from the seashore, on a bridge, a women with binocular observes the boy with a coffe can on her other hand. _Kaworu Nagisa,_ _The Fifth Boy_,She thoughts. _Same with Rei, informations of his past are classified, thought, there's only one information that left public, his birthday, September 13th, 2000, the day of Second Impact._

She returns to her car, parked behind her, she picked up a radio and starts to speak with it.

"Katsuragi here, it seems that the Fifth had a contact with Selee, unfortunately at this distance, i can't read his mouth so i don't know what are they talking about."

A man's voice can be heard at the other side of the radio. "Roger that Colonel, we will take a note on this."

"Thanks Hyuga, i'll return to base now." As she turned off the radio, she once again looked at the angel statue with the binocular, now the boy has gone.

_With Selee losing their objectives, the decided to left the remains of their plan to Commander Ikari while sending the Fifth Boy as the new Evangelion pilot. The one who impaled Unit-01 with the Spear of Cassius and saved us all... What was the meaning of this?_ She thoughts to herself, still confused with everything that happened a few months ago.

A few months ago, the 10th Angel attacked NERV, Eva Unit-02, hijacked by The Fourth Girl; Mari Illustrous Makinami from unknown faction was unable to stop it, although she activated the Beast Mode, and Rei Ayanami; The First Girl tries to sacrifice herself with the N2 Mine but she fails, Unit-00 was destroyed and absorbed by the Angel. The barrier of Central Dogma was destroyed and left opened, at the verge of death, Shinji, the boy whom she loved as her own child, using his own Evangelion Unit-01 saved them all, but activating the Third Impact in the process to save the only person he truly loved; Rei Ayanami. But, a mysterious Evangelion, Eva Mark.06 piloted by The Fifth Boy; Kaworu Nagisa, stopped the Third Impact by impales Unit-01 with the Spear of Cassius.

She returns to her car and drives her way to the NERV HQ, while wondering how will Shinji thinks about the new world.

NERV Hospital, the morning of December 28th, 2015

The girl opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry as hell, but she tries to wake up. As her eyes fully opened, she realised that she stares to a ceiling, a white ceiling. _This is the NERV Hospital_, she thoughts.

But the girl quickly notice that something was wrong, it was her eye, her left eye. Her left eye was dark, she can't see anything with it and it was bandaged.

"Wha- My eye.."

"You're lucky to be alive, Asuka." A woman's voice appear on the side of her. She rolled her head to see who is it, only to see Doctor Ritsuko Akagi.

"Doctor Akagi... Where..."

"You're in the NERV Hospital, you sleeps for about 5 months after the Eva Unit-03 incident, since that time you were placed in a cyrogenic sleep to recover your injuries, a few days ago we moved you to this hospital and your injuries are now healed, except one, your left eye."

_My eye... No... It can't be..._ Then she reminds about something, no, someone, the Third Boy, Shinji Ikari. The one who destroys her entry plug.

"Where's Shinji!? Where's he!? Tell him to come here right now! I'll bite his cursed head off!" She began to rage, thought she still unable to sit on her bed.

"Shinji... Is no longer with us..." Doctor Akagi responds with sadness on her voice.

Asuka stunned. "Wh-What?" What happened to him?"

"That was... Something that i can't tell to you right now. Now excuse me, i have works to do." She rises from her seat and walks to the door.

"Wait, Doctor!?"

"Misato will be here, don't worry." She opened the door and walks out from the room. Leaving Asuka alone.

_No longer here... Is he dead? Is that a good or a bad news? What about the wonder girl? Is she dead too? And my eyes... _She touched her bandaged left eye, whom she had lost, she only have an eye left for the rest of her life. Suddenly, tears began to rolls on her cheecks, she cries...

NERV Confinement

In the darkness of prison, a footstep can be heard. The bespectacled girl; Mari, realizes that someone is approaching her cell. She quickly rises from her bed and sits at the corner of it. The footstep stops directly at the front of her cell.

"Who the hell is that?" Mari speaks with her tone raised.

"Serious as ever, Mari." The man responds, she knew that voice, it was Kaji.

She lets out a sigh of relief "Damn, you scared me, this place is making me jumpy. Yesterday one of the damned NERV agent came here and tries to doin' it with me."

"And the result?"

"Blood on his nose."

Kaji seems amused. "These days, men starts losing their own senses, a few days before, one of the NERV guard kills himself by shooting his own head."

She gulped. "That was unexpected."

"The pressure of duty and burdens of losing is the things that should be blamed for this. Earth is now at the verge of its destruction. Corpses scattered everywhere, people losing their homes, families and friends. The Third Impact."

"And you came here only to chat with me?"

"You really can't have a bit little chat, eh? Sometimes talking with someone will kill your depressions. Okay, commander Ikari wanted you to had a lunch with him."

Mari surprised. "So he put me into this goddamn prison and then asks me to had a lunch with him? That was very good of him."

"He wanted to talk about something." Kaji seems to be more serious this time.

"Is it about Yui?"

"I can't confirm that. But i'm sure he wanted to talk about something that only you and Commander can understand."

_Ikari wants to talk about "that"? After all this time..._

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"The Second Girl, Asuka Langley Shikinami has awake. She's currently at the hospital."

"Is that a something that i should care of?" Mari began to lose her mood.

Kaji laughs. "Well, since you wrecked off her Eva, it seems that you must beg some forgiveness to her."

_Mood Swing, that was the very Kaji i used to know_. She glad about it thought, at this time, only a few person can make her smile.

"Well, that's all. I'll pick you up this afternoon. See ya." Kaji's presence begin to fade as the footsteps can be heard walking away from her cell. Mari then returns to lay on her bed.

_Mark.06. That was the most obvious thing that he wanted to have a little chat with. Still the very same Gendo. _

END OF PROLOGUE


End file.
